


The Sweetest Rose Blooms Last

by IrisClou



Series: welcome to ryokira hell [3]
Category: Devilman (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Dry Humping, First Kiss, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Morning After, NOT LITERALLY DIES THO, Sharing a Bed, Tickle Fights, back massages, buckle up babes here we go, its not as bad as it looks i promise akira is just a rowdy boy, okay now for the Good Shite, ryo seductively eats ice cream and akira dies its a real trip, ryokira, thanks for coming to my ted talk about how gay ryokira is and how much i love it, theres a lot of cliche shit okay but all of it is gay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-02
Updated: 2018-02-02
Packaged: 2019-03-12 14:44:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,049
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13549521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IrisClou/pseuds/IrisClou
Summary: Akira and Ryo have to share the Makimura's guest bed for the night due to some unseen circumstances, but the pair haven't slept together since they were little kids.Do all things good come to those who wait, or is it just a myth?Takes place a few days after "Thought Of You"





	The Sweetest Rose Blooms Last

**Author's Note:**

> folks this is extremely gay and extremely cute and just a good time for everyone [except poor miki bless her heart]  
> i wrote this nonstop for like a day straight, only pausing to go to work and cram an entire pizza in my mouth. 
> 
> I HAD A LOT! OF FUN WRITING THIS AND I HOPE YOU HAVE JUST AS MUCH FUN READING IT!  
> [dont forget to check out the prequel where they find a litter of orphaned bunnies!! >> http://archiveofourown.org/works/13529283 ]

 

> [HONESTLY, FOR BGM, [I JUST BLASTED THIS ON AND OFF](https://youtu.be/J6-8DQALGt4), BUT YOU CAN CHOOSE ANY OF UR FAVORITE EARLY 90S ANIME OST TO BLARE WHILE READING ]
> 
> * * *
> 
>  

“Damn, Ryo! What took you so long?” Akira glanced up from the magazine he’d been reading as his friend padded into the guest room, a towel wrapped neatly around his waist. “I thought you’d drowned by now.” He rolled over to give the boy an upside-down grin.  
  
Ryo raised a brow, the tiniest hint of a smile tugging at the corner of his lips.  
  
“If only. Good to know that if I had, you wouldn’t have known until the next morning when you needed to take a piss.” The boy felt his friend’s eyes follow him as he walked past towards the dresser.  
Akira sat up, the grin still lingering.  
  
“What were you doing for an hour an’ a half in the bathroom, eh? Doesn’t take _that_ long to shower.” The dark haired boy teased, a jolt of satisfaction coursing through him as he saw Ryo tense.  
His friend turned around slowly to face him, robe in hand.  
  
“Unlike _some_ people in this house, I actually use _soap_ to bathe myself, instead of just getting all wet and stomping back into the bedroom without drying off.” He sneered, and pulled on the silk robe.

“I use soap!” Akira protested childishly, nose scrunched. “I just don't sit in the tub for a day straight cleaning my ass with it!”

Ryo stifled a deeper laugh behind his curled hand, and shook his head before stepping over by the corner of the room, facing away to unwrap his towel.

His friend sat up straighter.

 _“Seriously?”_ He blurted out, incredulous.

Ryo looked over his shoulder, brow furrowed in confusion.

“What?”

“You scared I’ll see your dick or somethin’? It’s not like I don’t have one myself.” He squinted, chuckling to himself.  
What a weirdo -- but he had always done the same thing when they were younger, too.

The blonde boy frowned, an unamused look crossing his face.

“I’m sure we’re all very aware of that fact.” Ryo replied cooly, motioning to his friend’s ruffled boxers that had ridden up his thighs a bit. “But some of us have the common decency _not_ to walk around naked.”

Akira followed the boy's gaze to his lap, and scrambled to pull down his shorts, ears burning.

“Anyway, I haven’t had time to properly bathe since I got out of the hospital. The damn nurses wouldn’t stay off my ass.” He turned back around, having pulled on some loose pajama pants. “I felt the need for a restraining order more than bedrest by the time I left.”

Akira snorted, and scooted back to lay up against the headboard to give Ryo room to sit down.

Once his friend had settled, the boy frowned, looking at his smooth legs.

“...Did you... _shave?”_ He half whispered, half squawked.

Ryo blinked, tilting his head.

“Yes?” He scowled, and tucked his legs under him. “Does this bother you?”

“Just your legs?” A grin began to creep across Akira’s lips.

“Akira, if I’m going to do something, I’m going to do it right. Stop making such a fuss over how I groom myself.” Ryo leered at him.

“Not fussin’. Just curious.” His friend puffed a laugh, and picked up his magazine to look through again. “Didn’t think someone too pretty to even get stubble had to _shave_.”

Ryo’s heart skipped a beat, and he quickly faced away, unsure how to take that. Was it a compliment? An insult?

_Both?_

“I’m sure ever since you fused with Amon, you’ve become more bear than human.” He shot back quietly.

Akira appeared thoughtful for a moment, before beaming. “Sure have.”

Ryo rolled his eyes and made a gruff noise in the back of his throat.

The silence returned, settling like an uneasy blanket over the two boys.

[[bgm]](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=5g0sMHXakGA)

“Hey, Ryo--”

“Akira, did--”

They both spoke up at the same time, and mutually churred over the awkward moment.

“Go on, Akira.” The blonde smiled softly.

“Well, I…” His friend trailed off, rubbing the back of his neck, a bit flustered. Dark eyes finally met light. “You ever think about how we haven’t shared a bed since we were kids?”

“I was more than comfortable in my own room, until you decided to put your whole leg through the ceiling this afternoon.” Ryo poked fun at the boy for having fell through the roof earlier while helping fix some broken shingles.

“Right, like I _planned_ that shit.” Akira scowled, then grew quiet. “No, like...I kinda missed that. Our sleepovers were a lot of fun.”

His friend masked a sarcastic snort with slender fingers.

“Oh, sure. Nothing says _‘fun’_ like you wrestling me to the ground and putting me in a headlock.” He regretted saying it the moment he saw Akira’s eyes lit up.

“Wanna do that again?” He grinned toothily, lowering the magazine.

Ryo huffed dismissively.

“Save your energy for fighting demons, you foo--”

But Akira had already tossed aside the magazine, a wild look in his eye. Ryo shrunk back, eyes narrowed.

“C’mon...I’ve been itchin’ like hell for a fight ever since _I_ got out of the hospital.” He growled, “It’ll be like old times, Ryo!”

“Akira, _no!_ You had a fuckin’ _hole_ in your chest three weeks ago--AH!” The boy flinched as his friend lunged at him, and he curled up to protect himself. “You stupid, _hrk--!_ Bastard!” Ryo gasped as he was rolled onto his back, Akira digging at him, trying to pull his arms away from his face.

“Fight back, _c’mon!”_ He was relentless as a dog, but despite his rough hands, he was actually being quite gentle. As if he knew he could really hurt his friend.

There was a sharp pain below Akira’s waist as Ryo struggled against his grip, smashing his knee into the boy’s gut, but the sensation only riled him up more.

The sound of skin smacking skin echoed off the walls, Ryo growing frustrated that every time he tried to push this idiot off of him, Akira just struck back twice as hard, batting away his hands and forcing them down into the sheets. Already the blonde was fighting for breath, shifting his hips frantically, trying to pull his knees up to his chest so he could kick the bastard away.

“Akira!” He gasped, feeling sharp nails dig into his sides, squeezing roughly, fingers wandering feverishly, searching for secret buttons to push. “St--ah- _ah…!_ ” Jolts of electricity shot up his ribs as Akira realized with a wildly growing excitement that his friend was still _ticklish_ after all these years.

“Ah...ah...kira…” He panted, head back, chin up, his adam’s apple bobbing as he sobbed, the strain of fighting off the boy proving too much for his weakened state. Even his panicked squirming to escape the prodding fingers had slowed.

As intently as a dog who'd finally caught his prey, Akira watched as his friend gave in, his body quivering beneath him. His hands that had been gripping the boy’s wrists tightly relaxed. He sat up, chest heaving, eyes dark as he stared down at him.

Ryo lay shivering, muscles aching from having to fend off his friend. His head was turned to the side, face flushed as he tried desperately to catch his breath.

“Ry-- _OUGH!”_ Akira choked on his own spit as the boy suddenly lodged his foot square between his legs, kicking hard. He tumbled backwards, clutching himself.

Ryo was up in a flash, at his throat, thumbs crossed, pressed harshly to the boy’s trachea.

“You _IDIOT!”_ He hissed, heat prickling his skin as he watched Akira’s face contort in agony. “Your human body can’t _take_ this right now!”

A grin spread across the dark haired boy’s lips, and he showed excessively drooly teeth in pride.

“Can _yours?”_ He rasped, and Ryo found himself being yanked down by burly arms, face smashed to Akira’s broad chest. “What if YOU get attacked by a demon, and don’t have a gun, huh? How you gonna protect yourself?”

Ryo nearly screamed as Akira bellowed with laughter, rubbing a hard-knuckled noogie into the top of his head, his other thick arm wrapped tightly around the boy’s neck.

“I win.” He breathed, watching with due satisfaction as Ryo managed to turn his head to gasp for air.

 _“Fuck....”_ He wheezed, lifting a shaking hand to wipe his leaking nose and lips. It came back tinged with red.

The door burst open, and Akira suddenly grabbed Ryo into his arms protectively, bristling wildly. Miki stood before them, just as intimidating as Amon himself, her eyes ablaze.

“WHAT are you two idiots DOING?! Some of us have SCHOOL tomorrow!” She barked harshly, slamming her foot down, “Stop fooling around and just _go to_ _sleep_ already!” She took a deep breath before continuing. “And if you keep being so reckless, I’ll make you both WALK to the hospital.”

Akira relaxed, and beamed up at her toothily while Ryo blushed furiously, eyes averted. He probably looked the most conspicuous, sitting lopsided in his friend’s lap, arms wrapped loosely around him.

“Yeah, sure thing, Miki.” He cracked a jagged grin, noticing her eyes widen at the scene before her. “Me n’ Ryo were just having a bit of fun before bed.”

Ryo seethed silently, face burning at the words.

“Yeah, well…” She huffed loudly, “Pull your pants up, Akira! That’s gross!” Her face flushed red as well, noticing her friend’s boxers were tugged down almost to his knees.

Ryo wanted to die, realizing that’s what he had been feeling against his bare stomach for the past minute.

“Sure you don’t want a closer look, Miki?” Akira sneered viciously, and dodged the textbook that was flung at him as the girl cried out in disgust before turning heel and slamming the door behind her.

Akira threw his head back and laughed out the rest of his adrenaline before settling. Ryo was caught between wanting to remain in this clumsy half-embrace, hot faced and mortified, or slapping his friend sharply upside the head.

He compromised, wedging a hard elbow into Akira’s diaphragm and dragging himself away, forcing his gaze away from the boy’s lap.

“Hey...Ryo…” His friend coughed into his shoulder before running his hands through his hair, having yanked his boxers back on. “Want some ice cream? You look a little hot under the collar…” He teased, before his eyes lowered and widened. “...or belt.” He was now acutely aware of how hard his heart was beating, the pulse visible along his neck.

Ryo hastily wrapped the robe over his lap, tying it tightly around his waist, swallowing thickly.

“...If it’ll get you to shut the fuck up, then yes.” He hadn’t even noticed it himself, not until he pulled away, and felt it brush up against Akira’s knee. Now it was almost painfully obvious.

“What flavor?”

“Anything but chocolate.”

\--

**[[bgm]](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=yrMRmzhvE3g) **

Ryo eventually settled, eyes half lidded with exhaustion by the time Akira returned, a pair of wrapped popsicles in hand.

“Hope orange is alright.” He dropped the package into his friend’s outstretched palm, chuckling as the boy made no move to open it, simply laying on his side on the bed.

“Thanks.” He mumbled. 

Akira flopped back into the sheets, reaching an arm behind him to turn the radio on, letting the small guest bedroom fill with quiet music.

Ryo grumbled, and sat up, unwrapping his popsicle, tossing the trash into the little wastebasket by foot of the bed. He lazily sucked on the tip with hooded eyes. Who’d have thought a little tussle like that would get him so damn tired out?

...Or, for that matter... _turned on._

All the ingredients had been there, he admitted to himself as means of reassurance that he WASN'T losing his mind.  
Physical contact, adrenaline.... _Akira_.

Still...he’d never had this happen before, not with or from another person.

With a sigh, he stared up at the calendar hanging beside the bedroom door, mindlessly studying the stock photo of Mount Fuji. He pushed the popsicle deeper into his mouth, gnawing on it a bit.

He paused. Slowly, his gaze wandered to where Akira lay, brown eyes wide as he watched his friend nurse the popsicle.

“...” Ryo took it from his mouth, “...Do you need something? Yours is going to melt if you don’t eat it soon.” He reminded the boy quietly, but made the mistake of glancing down to where Akira’s hand lay. He stiffened, cheeks prickling with heat as he realized his friend was desperately trying to hide something under his boxers.

Wasn’t working too well, as part of it was poking out from behind the waistband. Ryo sharply turned his head away and shoved the popsicle back in his mouth with a huff.

_Goddamnit, Akira. You’re not making this easy on me._

He heard the boy slowly sit up and unwrap his own ice cream, and his blue eyes flitted over to watch him chomp off the tip with a grunt. Ryo flinched.

A small smile curled Akira’s lips, however, as a familiar song came on the radio, and he gave his friend a sly look.

A challenge. A stupid one, at that, crude and lewd all at once, but Ryo was willing to take the bait. It was means of getting back at the bastard for embarrassing the shit out of him earlier, especially in front of that damn girl.

He wondered just how hot the waters would get if he tested them like this.

Slowly, he slipped the popsicle from his mouth, till the tip rested at his lips. Even if it was just a game for him at this point, to see how far he could mess with Akira, he still felt a smirk tug at the corners of his mouth.

A bit of the juice had dripped onto his fingers, so he lifted up his hand to lick it off delicately, before sliding his tongue back up the side of the popsicle.

He could hear Akira hold his breath. What an _idiot_. He glanced over, lips parted, about to push the ice cream back into his mouth, adam’s apple bobbing as it hit the back of his throat.

The dark haired boy swallowed hard, eyes fixed on his friend’s lips.

Ryo tried desperately not to grin, raising a nonchalant brow as he glanced over with hooded eyes

What a stupid, _cute_ idiot. He had to admit he absolutely adored those dumb little fangs of his now, and how his hair was fluffy and thick, curling around his ears.

He sucked at the popsicle pensively, looking away coyly.  
Well, Akira had always had an air of sweet naiveté around him, but now that he was part demon, getting to see that innocence surface again made it all the more special.

 _Ugh._ Ryo had to mentally berate himself for indulging in these thoughts like a schoolgirl. He didn’t want to get soft, but...he didn’t want to cold shoulder his friend either.

“Shit…” Akira mumbled, and Ryo looked over to see a half melted popsicle held in the boy’s clenched fist. It took all of three seconds for him to lick it up, taking the rest of the stick in his mouth in one bite.

The blonde boy snorted, rolling his eyes before resuming eating his. Now that he knew he had Akira’s complete attention, he put on a veritable show, only looking over when he heard the boy gulp dryly.

He gave him a sharp eyed grin before biting the popsicle in half, and eating the rest. He chuckled at how his friend winced.

“Thanks, Akira. I feel much better now.” He purred, milking the boy’s obvious torment for all it was worth. Hell, he could see it out of the corner of his eye, how it strained against even the loose material of his boxers, the fabric a little wet.

“...” Akira tensed, averting his eyes, his breathing slow and labored. “...I gotta piss. I’ll be back.” He got to his feet and stumbled out of the room, turning the corner into the hallway.

Ryo nodded serenely, more than pleased at the damage he’d done. It was... _mildly_ tempting to “accidentally” walk past the bathroom, but he decided against it. This disturbingly giddy feeling in his chest was getting to be a bit too much, and his face ached from stifled smiles.

He decided it was best to just make himself comfortable the time being, the idea of bursting in on Akira doing hell knew what, with the excuse of needing to brush his teeth too good to actually indulge in.

Besides. He already was blunt by nature. He wanted to drag this out as long as he could -- at least for tonight.

With a yawn, he reached over and tugged the lamp chain, cloaking the small room in darkness.

\--

[[bgm]](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=mapzMg3SjJE)

By the time Akira had returned, Ryo had curled up under the covers, half asleep. Something gnawed at the back of his head. Something that told him not to close his eyes until his friend was beside him. Not to fall asleep before he did.

The dark haired boy frowned slightly, but didn’t think much of it before crawling into bed beside him.

A gentle silence blanketed them, easing the earlier tension.

“...Ryo…?” Akira said the name so softly, his friend had to make sure he wasn’t actually dreaming yet.

This double bed was...awful _cozy_ for two people. Ryo felt Akira’s breath whisper over his neck as the boy moved closer, trying to see his face in the dark.

“Mm?” Silver eyes lit up the small space between them.

“...Hey, I…” Akira sighed, glancing away, “I shouldn’t have fucked with you like that earlier. You’re still recovering, too.”

“Human hearts get restless too, Akira.” Ryo chided tenderly, his foot brushing the boy’s.

His friend tensed, sensing the atmospheric change between them. Before, it had been hot to the touch, sultry and thick. Now it was cool and hazy, a calm desire.

 _Damn._ He felt himself drawn to Ryo’s fine features, those blasted dark lashes of his curling like raven wings and framing blue moon eyes. What he wouldn’t give to feel them flutter against his neck, that slender nose pushed against his shoulder--wait, what the _hell_ was he thinking? He’d already had a hell of a time in the bathroom just trying to sort through his feelings, and wound up relieving all that stress in another hot shower.

“...I didn’t...hurt you or anything, did I? I was...kinda rough.” He mumbled, dark eyes lowered with shame.

“No, but I may have a couple bruises in the morning.” Ryo purred sweetly, the sound making shivers shoot up Akira’s spine.

 _Fuck!_ He was already getting hard again…! This was ridiculous, but he couldn't tell if his friend was being straight with him, or insinuating something...else.

“I did decide to fuck my back up while I was helping cut wood with Miki’s father, though.” Ryo joked, shrugging a bit.

Akira bristled with worry.

‘Why didn’t you say something?!” He rasped, bushy brows furrowed as his friend merely churred.

“Because I wasn’t about to die from it. It just hurts like a bitch now that I’m laying down.” Ryo grinned, biting coyly at his lip as the concerned look on Akira’s face grew darker.

“...” The boy glowered up at the ceiling for a short while, before speaking, his voice husky and deep. “...Get on your stomach, Ryo.”

Ryo jolted wide awake, eyes open, completely taken off guard by the stern tone.

“E-Excuse me?” He managed hoarsely, shying away from intense look on his friend’s face.

“I’ll give you a back massage. If you sleep on it like this, it’ll be impossible to get up the next morning.” Akira sat up, staring Ryo down like a hawk, the dark lines under his eyes lacing up his lashes.

The boy laughed nervously under his breath.

“Akira, that’s bullshit,” He trailed off, noticing the stare intensifying. “...Isn’t it?”

“Just do it, Ryo. I won’t break you in half, I promise.” The dark look lightened briefly as he flashed him a bright, toothy grin.

His friend groaned, and reluctantly rolled over, cheek sinking into his pillow.

“You’re gonna have to take that damn robe off first, Princess.” Akira sneered, but his hand instantly flew to his mouth the second the word slipped out, eyes wide with shock at what he had said. 

Ryo shot him a cold glare, but said nothing in reply, knowing the chilling look was reprimand enough, then struggled a bit to sit up. He slid the silk robe off and draped it over the bedpost, before easing himself back into the sheets. 

He watched with lazy eyes as Akira moved closer, but tensed when he didn’t stop. The mattress shifted as the boy threw his knee over Ryo’s hip, settling down right above his ass.

The HELL was he doing?! Ryo felt the hairs raise on the nape of neck. The hell did he _THINK_ he was doing, SITTING on him like this? He felt his face heat up, his body doing the same despite the cool air.

He slowly relaxed, however, as the pressure on the small of his back proved to actually be quite soothing.

His ears pricked at the sound of the nightstand drawer being opened, and the popping of a bottle cap.

He told his heart to be still at this new intimacy -- for fuck’s sake, it was _Akira_ of all people. They’d known each other since they were stupid little kids.

With this in mind, he let his muscles relax completely, giving in to the gentle music that eased his senses and flooded his head.

He shivered as cold oil dripped onto his back, but it warmed quickly between Akira’s calloused hands.

There was tenderness in his touch, a silent dedication. As if this was something he’d been longing to do for years.

Akira took his time stroking down Ryo’s back, feeling every curve and slope of his shoulders, to the sculpted ribs and hips, the sensation like being able to scratch a nagging itch. He then began to slowly knead his palms into either side of the boy’s spine, working his way up.

Once he he had reached Ryo’s neck, he slid his hands back down to start again, but shifted himself back to half-sit on his thighs, half-kneel above him to get better leverage. This time, he worked his rough hands deeper into the soft skin, pushing up and away as he repeated the technique.

However, as soon as he got to the back of Ryo’s ribs and thrust down, the boy let out a hushed gasp, the air forced from his lungs. Akira froze, realizing exactly how his body was aligned with his friend’s.

He grit his teeth as he felt a familiar warmth between his legs, his movements making it harder to remain cool. Every time he pressed down and worked out a knot in Ryo’s back, he had to lean forward. He had been more or less grinding on the bastard’s ass the whole time.

“...You alright?” He rasped, a little worried he’d been a bit too rough. But his friend’s back was nothing but twisted muscles and stiff bones. He really had no choice but to be forceful.

“Mm.” Ryo hummed, the sensation of Akira’s hips rocking into his ass a little more enjoyable than he wanted to let on. But the whole thing was immensely soothing, so he just nodded a bit.

“...Just tell me if I hurt you, okay?”

Another slight nod.

Akira continued to knead his palms into his friend’s back, rubbing in circles and squeezing rhythmically with his fingers. But every time he reached Ryo’s ribs and pressed down, the boy let out a breathy…

...Akira felt his heart stop.

...Ryo was definitely... _moaning_.

It no longer was just a pleasant sigh laced with an erotic whisper. It was throaty and…

Akira felt a hot throbbing in his boxers.

_Needy._

There was absolutely, without a doubt, no way in _hell_ that Ryo couldn’t feel the boy’s dick pushing up against his ass every time Akira leaned over to continue massaging.

Every fiber of Akira’s body told him he should stop. Ask if Ryo was alright, maybe crack an awkward joke…? But his dick. _Damn_ , did his dick want this.

“Fuck, Ryo, your back’s a _mess_ …” He mumbled, leaning in a little more this time, so he could _somewhat_ inconspicuously and gently thrust against the boy’s plush ass. But his abdomen shook as his muscles tensed, making it more obvious.

Ryo smiled into the pillow before turned his head, nodding. If Akira was going to give in like this, so would he. Carefully, he arched his hips up and lightly pushed back with every rolling thrust of his friend’s hips.

His whole body urged him to stop as well, to question this. Was Akira ready for a different turn in their relationship? Was this being irresponsible? Was he letting himself get too attached?

Akira’s hands gripped his shoulders before sliding down and slipping forward to touch his bare chest, squeezing.

He didn’t care. Not when he could hear his friend’s labored breathing above him, his hot breath on the back of his neck. Rationality be _damned_ , this felt _too fucking good._

Soon, Akira was just grinding his hips shamelessly into Ryo’s ass until he spread his knees and propped himself up on just a hand and elbow, thrusting hastily, head bowed.

Nothing had ever felt this good. Not his hand in the shower, not the pillows he pretended were Miki a couple nights back, not a damn thing compared to his body rolling in time with his friend’s.

However, something in him suddenly cried out desperately for affection, and he lowered his chest down to rest on the boy’s back, tucking his arms around his waist and hugging him gently.

“...Ryo…” He breathed, emotions welling up in him. Fear the coldest of them all, pumping icy blood through his veins. For a split second, he was struck by how awkward this was--but it all vanished as he felt his friend’s hand wrap around his own, giving it a reassuring squeeze.

“...Akira, it’s alright.” He murmured, looking over his shoulder with kind blue eyes. “I’m right here.”

 _“Fuck.”_ His friend tensed, the simple phrase making his eyes sting with hot tears. Slowly, he pushed his forehead into the boy’s shoulder, holding his breath, trying to fend off the oncoming crying spell.

He heard the kiss before it even registered to him what had happened.

“Akira.” Ryo pulled away from his friend’s temple, his breathing still labored.

“...I love you…” Akira sobbed softly, his whole body shuddering under the weight of those words.

“...I know, Akira.” He wanted to say that name a thousand times more, just like that. He wanted it so badly, that it became a need.

His friend’s lips quivered on his shoulder, the scent of the boy’s aftershave like incense in his lungs.

They were quiet for a little while, finding comfort in one another’s steady heartbeat. But the snuggling didn’t last long, not when Ryo kept pressing Akira for the subtle taste of his tongue on his. It started up slow again, until the dark haired boy propped himself back up to get a better position.

That didn’t last long either, as the teenage awkwardness made him grin sheepishly to himself a couple laughs escaping him as he fell back down onto Ryo, who snorted. The bastard kept nibbling at Akira’s neck, however, spurring him on to thrust harder.

Soon, that escalated too, and Akira clawed at Ryo’s pajama bottoms, tugging them down just enough to feel the supple skin caress his hard cock every time his hips jerked forward.

“...Ah...hah...sh-shit...R-Ryo…” He groaned, feeling the small of boy’s back turn slick from his precum, and he fumbled around, yanking his friend up by the hip so he could reach down and grab his dick.

Ryo gasped at the rough hand slipping unceremoniously into the front of his pants and wrapping tightly around his shaft and squeezing harshly before slowly pumping it. Akira only paused once to clumsily slather the oil on his hand to make it easier.

His friend’s hips jerked wildly beneath him, and he grinned toothily to himself as he saw Ryo try to hide his blush in the crook of his shoulder, too embarrassed to show how much this was getting to him. Akira dove in without hesitation as the pace picked up, their pulses pounding in time with their hips, his teeth sinking into his friend’s neck. His hair bristled as he ran his tongue along the smooth skin until he reached Ryo’s parted lips.

The boy’s breathing had become flighty and his chest shuddered at every new jolt of pleasure that struck him each time their hips met. Still, he nearly shied away as Akira’s mouth pressed to his, hot tongue searching for its partner.

“Ah...ah….Akira…” Ryo moaned against his lips, feeling all rational thought slip from him as he gave in to the passion, and reached up, tugging his friend down to him by his dark locks. “...H-Hurry...I’m...s-so close…” He confessed, silver eyes shivering from over-stimulation.

“...Me too…” Akira growled softly, slamming his hips down into Ryo’s ass, grinning wolfishly as the boy didn’t resist and was forced down into the sheets with every thrust _. “...R-Ryo…”_

It felt so fucking good to say his name. To say it like that. To know he smiled back when he heard it.

But the time had passed for relishing these moments. Akira bent down and wrapped his arms tightly across Ryo’s chest, hips hunching rapidly against his ass, a familiar ache stirring in his loins.

“Akira...Akira…” The boy drooled, his cock already dripping, staining the sheets beneath him. Never in his life had he felt like this, and he knew, he never would again. Ecstasy coursed like electricity through his veins as he felt their bodies move as one together, giving and taking for all they were worth. “... _Please_ …” He begged softly.

Akira provided.

Ryo was swiftly swept up in a fiery whirlwind of heat and unbridled passion, the air forced from his lungs as Akira held him like a vice, hips slamming powerfully against his ass as they both hit climax.

Ryo quickly found his friend’s hand clamped over his mouth as he let out a loud, wavering moan at the hot jets of cum that latticed his back. He struggled to get free, frantic to breathe, but every breath was a wanton keen of lust, his own cock twitching wildly beneath him.

 

~~[Real talk i am losing my mind laughing over that description of ryo. Poor bastard.]~~

 

They rode out the storm together, Akira quickly losing steam as fatigue gripped his muscles, the euphoria passing as quickly as it had come.

With a shuddering groan, the dark hair boy collapsed onto his friend, jaw taut, swallowing dryly as the last few jolts of orgasm forced his hips to jerk.

It started quietly. So quietly, Akira thought he was hearing things. But then, it grew louder, until Ryo’s laughter rang in his ears

He had never in his life heard the boy laugh so hard, to be reduced to a giggly, teary eyed mess. Akira found himself kissing at those salty cheeks and wet lips.

“...You fucking idiot…” He sobbed, feeling his friend roll off of him to pull him into a tight embrace. “...ah...Akira…” He smiled weakly, his whole body shivering violently from the strain on his heart. He curled up, pushing his nose to the boy’s collarbone, crying freely now. He was so tired, so fragile feeling.

But Akira mended that. And he wept silently into his arms, letting himself be held like a child in this state of complete vulnerability.

“...Y’know...when you say it like that, I think you’re hitting on me, Ryo.” Akira teased gently, eliciting the tiniest snort from his friend.

“...Shut up, you fool.” He cracked a pathetic grin, nuzzling into the warmth of the crook of his friend’s neck.

“I guessed right. You DID shave down there.” Akira prodded more, but was swiftly silenced as Ryo’s knee pulled up just shy of his dick as a warning.

\--

**[[bgm]](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=uc1Gn1xKUHQ) **

The dark haired boy was more than ready to just curl up and fall asleep after a few weary cuddles, but Ryo would have none of it, and Akira wound up carrying him to the bathroom, where they both had to lean on each other in the shower, lest their legs give out on them without support.

They barely made it back to the bed, the clock on the nightstand flashing half past midnight. Akira flopped onto the comforter and Ryo settled beside him, a bit hesitant at first, but still wanting to indulge this newfound intimacy just a few minutes longer. Quietly, he lay his head on his friend’s chest, the slow, steady heartbeat soothing him.

“...You okay?” Akira breathed, and smiled as he felt Ryo nod against his bare chest.

“...Just sleep, you idiot.” The boy drooled, eyes rolling back as his friend gently stroked his hair, running his hand through the fluffy flaxen locks. Their bodies were still warm from the shower, still soft from earlier kisses.

Akira gave in, too tired to worry about the next morning. Come what may, that roof may or may not be fixed any time soon.

They lay together, almost too exhausted to sleep. It wasn’t until Akira felt Ryo twitching suddenly every so often that he realized the boy was forcing himself to stay awake until his friend fell asleep.

“…Ryo…It’s okay, you don’t have to stay awake for me.” He smiled, and was met with a very determined and equally weary look.

His heart shivered wonderfully in his chest as he realized he had been in love with those blue moon eyes for years now. That they were the reason this all felt so natural.

Ryo nodded, and snuggled closer into Akira’s arms, tossing a leg over his friend’s thighs. He couldn’t believe how perfect this felt, how they managed to get this far without fucking up.

He let his lips wander, finding a resting place under Akira’s strong jaw. Perhaps this was like the fledgling that left the nest last. He had seen his brothers fall before him, learned from their mistakes.

The rose that bloomed last was the sweetest.

Ryo clung to consciousness for a few minutes longer, body and soul wrapped up in an indescribable bliss: love.

\--

Akira awoke a couple hours later as he felt the bed shift under him. He rolled over, curling up, expecting to spoon Ryo, but he was gone.

Unfocused brown eyes caught glimpse of the blonde boy kneeling down by the large melon box where they kept the baby bunny rabbit. His ears strained to hear hushed whispers.

“Ah…I’m sorry, Akira.” He mumbled, lifting the furball from his bedding, which was covered in slimy excrement. “I should have checked on you before going to sleep…”

He stood up, scruffing the baby and looking it over in the pale light of the streetlamp outside.

“Poor thing…you got it on your fur…” Akira watched the boy smile as he brought the bunny’s nose to his. “That’s okay. Your big brother showed me how to clean you.”

The dark haired boy stared in shock at the sight, as his friend wrapped the bunny’s bottom up in a couple tissues, and grabbed the melon box on his way out the door.

Ryo was careful to wipe the baby rabbit’s rear end with mild soap and water, patting it dry. He slipped it into his pajama bottom's pocket and padded back to the room, having thrown the dirty box away.

He found something else box-like sitting in the hallway near Miki’s door, and used that instead, setting a thick towel down for the bunny’s temporary bedding, and tossed a blanket over the top.

Shivering with cold and fatigue, he crawled back under the comforter, latching on to Akira’s overwhelming warmth like a human magnet.

He did not protest as his friend pulled him in close, hugging him like a favorite stuffed animal.

In seconds, he was asleep.

\--

Dawn never came for the boys. At least not before Akira’s alarm went off.

There was a frantic scramble as the boy burst awake, his entire body bristling with Amon’s rage at the goddamn sound. Ryo, still barely understanding what it meant to be conscious, decided to duck below the swinging arms, burying his face in Akira’s belly.

With a loud _“crack!”_ followed by a growly _“ah, fuck,”_ the alarm clock lay smashed on the nightstand. The dark haired boy flopped back with a groan.

“…Why did I promise Miki to help carry her art project to school this morning?” He gurgled, hating the fact it was still dark out. The strange, harsh sound of sleet hitting the window made him perk up.

 _Even better,_ he thought sarcastically, _He’d have to walk in_ that _._

“…because you’re an absolute _fool_ , Akira.” Ryo rasped, and sat up, reaching over to tug the pull chain. A soft light emanated from the little lamp. He stayed still for a while, head bowed, eyes closed, as if he were trying to catch his breath from the small effort.

Akira stared at his bare back through bleary eyes.

**[[bgm]](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=5g0sMHXakGA) **

He couldn’t help but think of how cinematic it all looked. This was the view in every ‘morning after’ scene.

A tired grin crept across his face, taking it all in.

Fuck, he looked so gorgeous like that, angelic even, as he lifted his head, soft blue eyes staring out the window. Akira frowned briefly, remembering a Greek history lesson Miki had told him about.  
A woman so beautiful that men went to war over her.

The boy watched as Ryo shook out his silky blonde hair, fluffing it. Silver eyes caught his.

Wordlessly, Ryo slid out of bed, and tread lightly over to the small space heater nearby, turning it on. If anything was written law around here, it was that Akira hated the cold.

He made no comment either as he crawled back into bed, desperate to find the little niche he’d secured last night, head on dip in Akira’s shoulder, the boy's  burly arms wrapped securely around him.

But fate was not to be tempted, and he simply lay half curled on his side.

Akira rolled over, and propped himself up on his elbow, yawning loudly before looking down at his friend.

Ryo was not oblivious to their state of undress, nor how iconic this scenario was, and gazed up at him with hooded, docile blue moon eyes. He blinked, thick lashes like raven feathers.

“…Akira…” He whispered, seeing the boy lean forward, the look in his deep amber eyes intense. His heart, though weak, pounded in his chest as his friend moved above him, lips drawing closer.

Ryo’s heart strained at his ribcage like a trapped bird.

_So close--!_

Akira suddenly yanked up the sheet and poked his head under to see what he had missed seeing last night.

He grinned wolfishly.

“Nice.” He whispered, voice still husky.

Ryo gasped, the warmth in his chest racing up to his cheeks, leaving his heart cold as he hastily crossed his legs, turning away.

“Bastard.” He hissed, and Akira fell back laughing.

“Ryo _‘let’s get high and wasted out of our minds in a club’_ Asuka. Ryo _“Let’s touch some tits and turn into demons’_ Asuka, is a fuckin' _prude_.” Akira howled with laughter, his friend looking more and more like a soaked cat.

“What I do for the sake of all humanity and what I do with my genitals are MY personal choices, Akira.” He seethed, cheeks so pink they’d put peaches to shame.

His friend simply gave him a shit eating grin.

\--

**[[bgm]](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=yrMRmzhvE3g) **

The boys indulged a few moments longer in the sweetness of shared bodies on a cold fall morning, giggles catching in their throat as kisses strayed shy of their marks.

Akira lay his chest over Ryo, propping himself up on his elbow. He gazed down at him.

“…Hey, Ryo…” He began, searching for answers behind blue eyes. “…Have I really been…this oblivious? This whole time? Cuz I…”

He paused, looking away as slender fingers reached up to affectionately brush curly locks from his now ruddy cheeks.

“…'Cuz it feels so good. Like it should’ve happened _years_ ago.”

“Mhm.” Ryo hummed sweetly in agreement, just playing with Akira’s messy hair, and teasingly tugging at his ears.

“…Is it…'cuz I’m fused with Amon now?” The boy mumbled, eyes lowered shamefully. “Would you still like me if…I _hadn’t_ changed?”

The gentle petting abruptly stopped, and Akira felt his face yanked down by the jaw, nails digging roughly into tanned skin.

“Akira.” Ryo’s voice was clear. Commanding. The same voice that had demanded he wear the skull of demons. The same that grounded him when he felt lost in that horrifying revelation.

He stared into cold, moonsilver eyes. The gaze was unwavering and harsh.

“Akira. You have said an absolutely _astonishing_ amount of stupid things in your life, _especially_ to me.” He hissed, pulling him closer, their lips mere inches from one another, “But _this_ …is by far the _stupidest_.”

Akira’s hair bristled as Ryo kissed him full on the mouth, forceful and passionate, lingering even after he’d run out of breath. He pulled away with a huff, blushing furiously.

“…I’ve _always_ felt this way about you, Akira. Amon, nor any demon has a single _shit_ to do with it, _understand?”_ He snapped, unable to meet his friend’s stunned stare.

_**G A Y.** _

It took Akira a moment, before he grinned, nuzzling down into Ryo’s neck to kiss him. He was elated that none of this felt weird. Maybe a bit wobbly, like a fawn standing for the first time, but…it all felt _right_.

“…I guess I was just that fuckin’ blind, huh?” He murmured, suckling gently on the side of Ryo’s neck. He never in his life imagined he’d be doing this with another guy, but…It never even crossed his mind until now that he had been kissing another boy. He had always just thought of it as Ryo.

“Bingo.” The blonde churred airily, but his stomach tensed as Akira worked a sloppy hickey into the side of his neck. Calloused fingers traced down his belly, brushing what lay unassuming between his thighs.

“Absolutely NOT, you idiot.” Ryo hissed, and Akira’s hand shot back up, the boy unable to hide a snort. “Get up, or when Miki comes in to kill you, I won’t stop her.”

\--

**[[bgm]](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=2Foc3ME3fJ0) **

Ryo leaned against the wall of the bathroom, brushing his teeth as Akira took a piss beside him.

“…Hey, Ryo…?”

The boy raised an eyebrow, but didn’t look over.

“…I know it’s kinda sudden for me to ask but…what if something happens?” He lowered his eyes, “To us, I mean. Sirene had me gutted like a fish, and I’d have been dead if you hadn’t shown up.”

Ryo spat into the sink, and rinsed out his mouth as Akira flushed the toilet.

“You have a duty to the human race. If something happens to me, you must go on.” He looked up at himself in the mirror, eyes ice blue and cold. _“No matter what.”_

“And if _I_ eat shit and die, what about _you?”_ Akira pulled up his jeans and padded over, seeing his reflection next to his friends.

“…” Ryo had honestly never considered that. But there was no point in finding someone new to take on the demons if Akira failed. Truthfully, he had come to the conclusion that suicide would be most preferable. If Akira died, then he had no purpose left.

And he’d be _damned_ if he lost his sanity and became demon fodder.

“What would _you_ want me to do?” He whispered slowly, their eyes meeting in the cold mirror.

Akira stayed silent for a moment, before turning away and walking towards the door.

“Take care of Miki for me.” He closed it behind him as he stepped out, leaving Ryo with a sharp pain in his chest.

\--

“You don’t need to come with us. It’s shit out there.” Akira noticed Ryo had been silently glued to his side as he got ready that morning. “You oughta rest.”

“…I don’t want to be left alone with my own thoughts.” He quietly confessed.

Akira blinked.

“Fair enough.”

\--

_[You spilled WHAT in my Valentino bag?!]_

“You USED my DIORAMA as a RABBIT HUTCH?!” Miki howled, eyes blazing with fury as she shook the ruined project in front of a stoic faced Ryo, who held a small bunny in his hands. Akira, however, was splitting at the seams trying to hold back laughter.

“Akira had the shits, so I had to get him a new box.” The boy stated blankly, to which Miki’s eyes nearly rolled out of her head.

“WHAT?!” She shot daggers at Akira, who was now bent in half, clutching his stomach.

“Not him, the rabbit.” Ryo motioned with the ball of shivering fur in his hands. “He must have eaten too many of your strawberries.”

“YOU _TOOK_ MY _STRAWBERRIES?!”_

Ryo nodded slowly, before bringing the rabbit up to his face, and apologizing softly to it.

Akira sobbed with laughter, choking and snorting in an entirely unattractive fashion.

Ryo smirked to himself.

\--

**[[bgm]](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=0VN6Yzv-iCw) **

The walk to the school was nearly silent, what with Miki paving her warpath in front of them.

Ryo leaned into Akira, his hand stuffed in his friend’s coat pocket, slender fingers laced with calloused ones.

“I’m amazed she didn’t kill you.”

“I was more worried about Akira than her project, and truthfully, at three in the morning, I didn’t know what it was.” He sighed, “I wish she’d just taken the cash and shut up about it, but God knows she’ll never let me live this down.”

Akira smiled softly, and turned his head to sneak a quick kiss to his friend’s temple before Miki could notice.

“How’s your back?” He rasped, the smile turning into a strange, giddy smirk.

“Bruised, but…” Ryo returned the kiss, lips lingering on the warm neck, “I think I prefer it that way.” He purred, a sneer tugging at the corner of his mouth as Akira stiffened, stepping a bit gingerly now.

“Bastard…” The dark haired boy mumbled to himself, red faced. But a smile was never far away as he felt his friend’s hand squeeze his, safely tucked away from sight in his pocket. “Just promise me…when we get back, you’ll rest, okay?”

“Of course.” Ryo playfully bumped his hip into Akira’s as they walked. “Now that I can study demons in my own bed, you wont have to worry about me straying too far, Akira.”

His friend turned away quickly, hiding burning cheeks that hurt from smiling. What a snarky little prick. Maybe Miki wouldn’t notice if they snuck off the path and kissed a bit behind a tree or something. The thought alone made him groan internally. _How fuckin’ corny was_ that?

Akira decided to let those annoying urges go, and focus on Ryo’s cold hand, rubbing his thumb into the palm in an attempt to warm it.

The blonde coughed into his arm, the sound jarring his friend. The sooner they got home, the better. He was looking paler than usual, cheeks red from the chill.

Something new stirred in him – the urge to look after. He grew eager to get home quickly so he could stuff Ryo in bed and get him something warm to drink. He still felt a little guilty for being rough with him last night.

Akira looked up, sleet hitting his face.

…He’d put off fixing that hole in the roof for as long as he could if it meant Ryo’s slender body could be curled up to his wiry one every night.

There would always be strength in Amon’s rage, but there was something in him now, much stronger, infinitely so: **love.**

**Author's Note:**

> also i know that pre-amon akira was pretty gentle and mild mannered, but all kids like to tussle now and again, so i dont feel bad about writing him remembering wrestling playfully with ryo when they were young.
> 
> i REALLY REALLY REALLY wanted miki to walk in during the back massage and freak out, but i also didnt want to break the atmosphere up, also i simply forgot. so, by all means, if you want to imagine an alternate scene where miki thinks theyre fucking and they actually arent this time, please, by god, do it. 
> 
> DONT WORRY THEY GO CHECK ON ALL THE BUNNIES AT THE HUTCH IN THE COURTYARD AND THEYRE ALL SAFE N WARM DESPITE THE SLEET I PROMISE


End file.
